Elliott Maslow
| Last= | Count=7 | Centric="Force Majeure" " A New Day" "Via Domus" "Fourty-Two" "Hotel Persephone" "Whatever It Takes" " Worth A Thousand Words" | Name=Elliott Maslow | Birth=1968 | Age=39 | Place=Point Roberts, Washington, USA | Profession=War-zone photojournalist | ReasonAus=Chasing a story on Zoran Savo | ReasonTrip=To return home and publish the Savo story | Status=Alive | S123MPNo=True |}} Elliott Maslow is one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 in the storyline of Ubisoft's video game Lost: Via Domus, in which he is the game's protagonist. Before the crash Elliott is a photojournalist from Washington. In August 2004, he spent some time in Thailand with Lisa Gellhorn taking photos for the travel section of the newspaper he worked for. He then spent time in Australia, investigating the Zoran Savo mystery. He saw Lisa arguing with Rico about the Savo story. While in the pawn shop, he saw Locke come in to try and sell camping gear. Elliott traded Rico three pictures of Rico's wife "caught in a net" for information on where Savo is staying. Rico told Elliott that Savo is staying in Suite 42 inside of Hotel Persephone. Lisa then came into the shop, furious at Elliott for stealing her story on Savo. At the Hotel Persephone, Elliott saw Lisa researching Chenchey on her laptop. Elliott agrees to work together with Lisa, who was also investigating Savo, to get up to Suite 42. Savo placed one of his bodyguards in front of the elevator to make sure that no one came up to the Opal Suite. Lisa tried to distract the bodyguard, but her attempt failed. Elliott then approached the guard and told him that Lisa is a journalist. The guard approached Lisa at gunpoint and took her away. Elliott used this opportunity to enter the elevator, and he went to Suite 42. Elliott hid inside of Suite 42, also called the Opal Suite. He managed to get a picture of a trade between Zoran Savo and Thomas Mittlewerk for Sarin gas, presumably for experiments involving ESP. Afterwards, Beady Eyes brought in Lisa. Savo held a gun to her head, demanding that she tell them who else is with her, but she refused to betray Elliott. Savo shoots Lisa, and Elliott snaps the photo. Savo saw Elliott, and Beady Eyes ran after him. Elliott escaped the Opal Suite and left Hotel Persephone. }} Elliott sat in seat 9C and he was one of the first people onboard Flight 815. He saw that Kate was being escorted with Edward Mars. He was on the phone with someone (possibly his editor), telling them he needed to get home first. After the plane took off, Elliott looked behind him, and saw Beady Eyes sitting a few rows back. Beady Eyes gets off his seat and runs toward Elliott, but before he can reach him, turbulance started, knocking him off his feet. The tail-section ripped off the plane, and Elliott blacked out. On the Island After the crash, Elliott wakes up in the jungle with no memory of the events before the crash. He sees a vision of a woman, and chasing her leads him to Kate. After remembering that Kate was on the plane as a fugitive, she tells him that a yellow lab on the flight may be able to lead him to the survivors. Following the dog, Elliott arrives at the crash site. He meets Jack, who is busy performing CPR on an unconscious survivor. Jack tells him to stop a fuel leak over at the fuselage, or else the entire wreck will explode. After stopping the fuel leak, Elliott watches as the wing falls. That night, Jack examines Elliott, trying to find out what, if anything, caused Elliott's memory loss. He then suggests that finding any of his belongings might bring his memory back. Kate says she found a backpack out in the middle of the jungle, and put it in a pile of luggage at the far end of the camp. Elliott finds it, with nothing inside it, and is attacked by a mysterious person who demands that Elliott hand over his camera. Elliott is saved when some survivors notice that he is being attacked, causing the assailant to run away into the jungle. }} Wandering the beach, looking for his camera, he witnesses Jack, Kate, and Charlie running out of the jungle. Jack has instigated a lockdown of the beach, saying that no one will be allowed to enter the jungle until they can determine what attacked them. Elliott then says that Claire has fainted, causing Jack to rush off to help her, and allowing Elliott to sneak into the jungle. Elliott encounters Locke, who says that whatever attacked can't find you if you hide in the roots of the banyan trees. Elliott then encounters Michael, who gives him a lighter to explore the caves. Making his way through the caves, Elliott arrives at the cockpit wreckage. His camera is locked up in a metal compartment, along with a laptop. As he leaves the cockpit, he runs into Ben and Juliet. Ben tells Elliott that they think "he might be 'the one'". Tom sneaks up behind Elliott and knocks him out with a club. Juliet then goes up to Elliott and sticks him with a needle. }} Waking up on the beach, he tells his story to Hurley, who then mentions that someone had attacked Claire with a needle, and then killed Scott. Hurley then says that Jack, among other survivors, are starting to become wary of Elliott, thinking he's "one of them". Elliott then sets out to find a laptop battery, to help prove his identity, which brings him to Locke. Elliott remembers that Locke was in Sydney trying to sell his camping gear to Rico's Pawn Shop. Elliott then threatens to reveal this to the entire camp if Locke doesn't give him a battery. Locke takes him to a cave that will help him, and says the cave holds nothing that you don't take with you. Elliott sees another vision of the woman, who he remembers is Lisa. As he follows Lisa, he finds a corpse with a compass in it's hand. Locke finds him, but so does the Monster. Locke refuses to help Elliott out until he tells him what he found. Elliott agrees, and shows him the compass. Locke examines it, and says that it was a gift from the Island. He then hands over a laptop battery. }} One night, Elliott is sitting on the beach, when a large explosion occurs in the jungle. The compass begins pointing directly at the explosion. The next morning, Elliott asks around what happened. It turns out the explosion was the opening of the Hatch. Elliott heads for the Hatch, and runs into Desmond, who is preparing to escape from the Island. Desmond gives him the Numbers, and Elliott continues on. Sayid is at the Hatch, guarding the door. He accepts Elliott's laptop battery, but refuses to let him in until he can prove he was on the plane. Elliott returns to the beach camp, where he talks to Hurley. During their conversation, Elliott remembers his name. He returns to the Swan station and tells Sayid. Sayid checks the flight manifest, and says that there was indeed an Elliott Maslow on the flight. They enter the Swan, but a lockdown occurs, locking Sayid out. Elliott tries to fix the mechanism that controls the blast doors, but ends up locking himself in the computer room. The black light comes on, revealing a second blast door map, showing a secret entrance into the room behind the cemented over doors. Elliott opens up the blast doors using the Swan computer, and is greeted by Jack and Sayid, who then proceeded to subdue him. They question why Elliott has a list of illegal weapons on his computer, and why he was researching them so furiously. They lock him up in the gun vault. }} Waking up in the gun vault, Elliott hears a voice calling out to him. Using his lighter, he sees that the voice came from Lisa, who tells him that "she can help you". Elliott convinces Kate that he's a journalist, and all the information on the laptop was for a story he was working on. Kate lets him out, and Elliott begins looking for a way to get behind the cement doors. He found the secret entrance, but it was sealed and needed to be blown open with dynamite. Elliott ventures into the Dark Territory to find the Black Rock, but the Monster is on the prowl. At the Black Rock, an Other was on patrol, but Elliott managed to shoot him. Getting some dynamite, Elliott had to traverse the Dark Territory again, being very careful to avoid the Monster. Elliott uses the dynamite to open the sealed door, and enters a chamber with a large electromagnetic reactor. This is referred to as the "Incident Room" by the DHARMA Initiative. }} Elliott uses a computer inside the chamber to shut off the generator, and causing his compass to work right again. As he's ready to leave, a message pops up on the computer, reading "We know who you are, Elliott Maslow, and we will find you." Now that his compass works right, Elliott begins searching for where it leads to. During an excursion into the Dark Territory, Elliot is chased by the Monster. Elliott runs, and eventually comes across the sonar fence. In an open clearing, Elliott is confronted by the Monster, but he stares it down, and the Monster leaves him alone. }} As he approaches the sonic fence, Juliet comes up and tells him not to cross between the pylons. Juliet says that Elliott killed Lisa, but Elliott says that it was the bodyguard, not him. Juliet says that he betrayed Lisa, but she understands what happened between them, even if Ben doesn't. She turns off the pylons, letting Elliott through, and leads him to The Flame station. Elliott explores the basement of the Flame, and hears an argument between Beady Eyes and Mikhail Bakunin. Elliott finds his way up into the main building, and confronts Beady Eyes, killing him. Mikhail says that Elliott has killed the one man who knew his past, but Elliott says he's not interested in his past. He wants to know about the Others, but is knocked out by a tranquilizer. As he passes out, he sees a group of Others, in their regular clothing. }} Elliott wakes up in the shark tank inside the Hydra facility. Lisa appears to Elliott and tells him "don't let it happen again". Tom comes in and questions him about the Hanso briefcase. Elliott remembers, and tells him, and Tom lets him leave. Elliott explores the station, and comes across Ben and Juliet. Ben says he let Elliott find the compass, and says that he'll be allowed to leave if he brings him Jack. Elliott agrees, and leads Jack to the Black Rock. Tom captures Jack, and Kate too, who has followed them to the Black Rock. Elliott remembers everything he did in Sydney, and decides to betray the Others. He stands infront of Jack and Kate, and shoots a stick of dynamite. The blast causes Elliott to pass out, and Jack agrees to move him away from the Black Rock. Elliott wakes up in a clearing on a cliff, with Juliet standing over him. Juliet says she's tired of serving Ben, and returns the compass to Elliott, but tells him that Ben has ordered the boat to be destroyed, and he has 2 minutes to get down to the lagoon. Elliott rushes to the dock, where he meets up with Locke. Locke shoots the Other who is going to blow up the boat, and says that Elliott's purpose is off the island. Elliott manages to escape, but a loud hum gets his attention. He gets a transmission, interrupted by static, and looks up, to see Oceanic Flight 815 break up in mid air. He then passes out. Elliott wakes up on the beach, it's the day of the crash again. Lisa appears to him, but this time she's alive, and was a passenger on the flight. Trivia *Three out of the seven episodes have a close-up on Elliott with his eye opening. *All seven episodes in Lost: Via Domus are Elliott-centric. *Throughout the course of the game, many characters are seen in or near their tents, but Elliott is never shown to have a tent at the beach camp. *Elliott was on the island for 67 days before he left in . *Elliott is called many nicknames by Sawyer, including: "Ansel", "Cap'n Memento", "Casanova", "Columbo", "Champ", "Chevy", "Judas", "MacGyver", "Nosey", "Padre", "Ralphie", "Rerun", "Scruffy", "The Man with No Name". Lisa also calls him "Romeo", and Charlie calls him "Jailbird". *Elliott has many of the same experiences as Jack: he awakens in the jungle, he runs with dynamite from the Black Rock, and he awakens in the same room Jack did in the Hydra. *Elliott's last name is a possible reference to Abraham Maslow, an American psychologist. *Elliott was the first survivor to see Benjamin Linus and Juliet Burke. *Despite being a reporter, Elliott is highly adept at using guns, at least pistols, because he kills Beady Eyes without any hesitation or draw back. Unanswered questions *Why has Elliott gone back to the day of the crash? *Why did Ben think Elliott might be "the one"? *What happened to Elliott at the end of ? External links * Gaming Target * 1Up de:Elliott Maslow es:Elliott Maslow fr:Elliott Maslow pl:Elliott Maslow pt:Elliott Maslow ru:Эллиот Маслоу Category:Characters Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus Category:Non-Canon